digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Christopher Aonuma
, Blue Flare Collection |digivice=Blue Fusion Loader |gender=Male |relatives=Father Mother |nationality=Japanese |occupation=General of Blue Flare General in Xros Heart United Army Hunter |n1=(Zh:) 蒼沼桐葉 Aonuma Kiriha }} is the General of the blue "Blue Flare" army. Christopher is described in V-Jump magazine as "cold and calculated" and said to "eliminate enemies, in order to spread his power and influence". He is someone that shows very little empathy towards others including that of his own Digimon, as evident by his treatment of Golemon. He seems to be obsessed with strength and shows interest in Mikey Kudo because of his strength and abilities, wishing to add him to his own army. While he has shown to be helpful toward Taiki and his friends it was only an attempt to persuade Taiki to join his army, and when his offer was declined he immediately stopped helping. He recognizes Nene Amano by the beginning of the series, and eventually joins forces with her, though he leaves her when she tries to force him to torture a defeated for information, despite him objecting that it would be beneath him. In the second phase of the show, he allies himself with Taiki and Nene, forming the Xros Heart United Army. After 's defeat, Christopher moved to United States of America and starts to travel the world to investigate the DigiQuartz. Appearance Christopher is a young man looking at least a year older than Taiki. He's tall, blond, and very intimidating with menacing-looking eyes. In Part Two and Hunters, Christopher grows his hair out a little longer, and dons a blue leather jacket. Personality Christopher is very cold, especially when it comes to his Army. The first hint of his attitude is shown when he throws aside his Golemon after digixrosing with his MailBirdramon. He seems to not care much about his Digimon except when it comes to Greymon, MailBirdramon, and Deckerdramon. Deckerdramon even states that the reason he joins Blue Flare is because of the love he saw in Christopher's heart. However when Greymon and MailBirdramon fall down into the depths of the Disc Zone, Christopher does not attempt to help them and states that if they cannot get out of the Zone on their own he would abandon them. This changed in Part Two, as when MetalGreymon is forced DigiXrossed with NeoVamdemon, he immediately gives up on MetalGreymon, thinking it impossible to get him back. But when Taiki comes up with the idea to find the white Lopmon and defeat NeoVamdemon, he goes to the measures of risking his life fighting NeoVamdemon's army of LadyDevimon in order to save MetalGreymon. Description One year after his adventure, Christopher appears at the Hunter Gathering and saves Taiki from falling off a cliff due to 's quakes. He captures Volcdoramon and tells Taiki that he is entrusting Japan to him while he leaves to continue traveling the world. Christopher later meets up with Nene in Hong Kong's DigiQuartz, where they encounter Mimi Tachikawa and Rika Nonaka. Soon after, Christopher and Nene arrive to Japan where the reformed Xros Heart United Army, along with Tai Kamiya, Davis Motomiya, Takato Matsuki, Takuya Kanbara, and Marcus Damon fend off the army of Myotismon created by Collection At some point, Christopher reunited with the members of Blue Flare in America. The only Digimon he is known to have Hunted is Volcdoramon. File:Greymon (2010 anime) t.gif| File:MailBirdramon t.gif| File:6-68 01.png| Notes and References Category:Generals Category:Hunters Category:Characters in Digimon Fusion Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists